Hairography
Hairography is the eleventh episode of ''Glee'''s first season and the eleventh episode overall. It premiered on November 25, 2009. Concerned that Sue is up to no good, Will pays a visit to an instructor (guest star Eve) of a competing Glee Club, Jane Addams Academy, to see what information she might be leaking. This in turn leads to the club getting a look at their hair-rising competition between both schools, as well as a competition between the New Directions and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Meanwhile, Kurt gives Rachel a makeover to impress Finn, but he may have ulterior motives. Quinn reconsiders having her baby adopted, and letting Puck be a part of her life, but ultimately recommits to the idea. The episode ends with Sue giving the New Directions' set-list for Sectionals to the competing clubs in order to damage New Directions' chances of progressing to Regionals. The episode was directed by Bill D'Elia and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Sue walks up to Will in the teacher's lounge, asking about the setlist for Sectionals. Will suspects that she is up to something, as Brittany has been videoing their rehearsals and Sue has been asking about the other schools New Directions will compete against. Will goes to talk to Emma about it, who advises him to not let Sue distract and simply go to the other schools and ask if they've been getting information. Will makes an appointment to have a meeting with the head director, Grace Hitchens, at Jane Addams Academy. After dealing with an unruly student, Grace meets with Will, who tells her about his suspicions of Sue. Grace becomes defensive and mentions that her school is underfunded and she won't risk cheating, which would set a poor example to her students. Will then decides to invite the girls over for a scrimmage match. The girls come over and perform Bootylicious, which features a style of dancing that involves whipping their hair around. This gets Will nervous, but Rachel assures him that their dance style, called "hairography", is just a smokescreen for their poor choreography and vocals. Will, however, ignores her advice and decides to get the guys some wigs so they can perform the title song from the musical Hair. When confronted by Rachel, Will admits that the Jane Addams choir freaked him out and says they need to pull out all the stops to win. Puck gives Quinn a baby book he stole, which she finds endearing. She begins to wonder if she's making the right decision by giving up the baby and having a baby with Finn, who seems to be less capable of handling a child. Quinn decides that she needs to distract Finn while she gives Puck a test drive. She suggest to Kurt that he gives Rachel a makeover, so that Rachel can serve as a distraction for Finn. Kurt agrees. Terri and Will are in bed together, and Will tries to get intimate, which freaks Terri out. Terri starts thinking about her worries about keeping the fake baby secret. She then manages to come up with an idea. Kurt is attempting to give Rachel a makeover. Rachel then reveals that she's in love with Finn, which angers Kurt, so he devises a plan to get Rachel to dress up provocatively, insisting that Finn likes his women that way. Terri surprises Will with an old car that reminds Will of the one he used to have in high school. Suddenly, Terri's sister Kendra stops by with Quinn, who tells Terri that she plans on keeping the baby. Will is confronted by the head director at Haverbrook, Dalton Rumba, who felt discriminated against after Will invited the Jane Addams choir. The director is comically deaf, and demands that Will holds a second scrimmage in the interest of equality. Will agrees to hold another scrimmage on Monday. Terri is stressing over the secret again and wants to tell him the truth. Will comes in and tells Terri how happy he is working on the car. Terri wonders how she'll be able to pull the hoax off, but Kendra tells her not to worry, as she has a plan on how to fool Will and get Quinn's baby. She proposes letting Quinn babysit her three unruly triplets to scare Quinn into giving up the baby. Rachel is walking down the hallway wearing a sexy dress, which goes noticed by Finn. She then makes an arrangement to meet together on Friday to work on a hairography. Finn agrees and goes over to tell Quinn that to tell her that he'll be busy on Friday. She tells him that it's fine because she has to babysit and goes over to Puck to ask him if he'd like to babysit with her. At glee rehearsals, Will has Brittany teach the glee club how to perform hairography, as he catches Sue spying on them. He confronts her and she admits that she has been spying, but says it's because she can't stand the teaching style of using hairography. She then demands the setlist and warns him that it better not feature hairography. Finn is in Rachel's bedroom where they plan to work on his hairography. She comes out, dressed as Sandy from Grease, and they begin to sing You're the One That I Want. Finn then tells her that he liked her as she was, and mentions that Kurt knew about this, which leads Rachel to realize that Kurt tricked her and set her up. Puck and Quinn are babysitting the triplets, which leads to them being tied up together. After managing to break free, they decide to distract the kids with a song. Quinn performs Papa Don't Preach with Puck playing guitar, which seems to work with the kids. Kendra and Terri return home and are shocked to find that Quinn had managed to tame the triplets. Will talks with his brother-in-law Phil, who asks him what he's going to do when the baby comes as a carseat cannot be installed. Quinn and Puck are talking about how well they work together as parents. Rachel confronts Kurt and accuses Kurt of setting her up. Rachel then realizes that Kurt likes Finn. Kurt then tells her that there's no hope for either of them because Finn loves Quinn and they're having a baby together. Meanwhile, Quinn is confronted by Santana, who warns Quinn to stay away from Puck. Quinn tells her that Puck cares about her, but Santana reveals that while they were babysitting, Puck was trading sexual texts with Santana, but Puck had told Quinn that he was texting Mike. Will has the Havebrook kids gather into the choir room to perform their scrimmage match and presents the New Directions, who put on a hairography-filled performance of Hair/Crazy in Love which doesn't go over very well with the Haverbrook kids, who think they look crazy. Rachel wonders if they did well, but Will reassures her that they need more practice. The Haverbrook then get up to perform Imagine in sign language, and are soon joined by the New Directions. This inspires Will to put an end to the gimmick of hairography. Quinn walks up to Puck at his locker and takes his phone. It turns out that Santana was right and he was sexting her when they were babysitting. Quinn feels betrayed and later agrees to let Terri have the baby. Before she leaves their apartment, Quinn gives Will a hug, knowing he'll be a good father. Will surprises Terri with a new car, and tells Terri he sold the old car for one that's more family suitable. Quinn later apologizes to Finn for their fights and Finn admits that he was with Rachel on Friday, but nothing had happened. They walk away side-by-side, passing Rachel and Kurt along the way, who exchange looks and wave at each other. Will goes to see Sue to give Sue the setlist and tells her that he realizes that hairography was a stupid idea. He then gives the New Directions a new song to sing at Sectionals, but plans to use only stools with no gimmicks or distractions, receiving a thank you from Rachel. Sue pulls in Grace and Dalton into her office to give them the New Directions' setlist. Grace is initially against the idea, but Sue manages to convince her and Dalton that winning Sectionals would be more beneficial for their show choirs than it would for the New Directions. The episode ends with the New Directions performing True Colors, led by Tina, with Finn, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, and Rachel all exchanging looks with each other. Songs Unreleased Songs *'You're the One I Want' from Grease sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Background songs *'Don't Make Me Over' by Dionne Warwick. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Eve as Grace Hitchens Guest Stars *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *Michael Loeffelholz as Phil Giardi *John Auntry as Deaf Choir Soloist Co-Stars *Ethan, Aidan, and Ben Freedman as Giardi Triplets *Dawn Noel Pignuola as Jayelle *Tellisha Show as Aphasia *Lexi Marman as Deaf Choir #1 *Nilson Avalos as Deaf Choir #2 *Joshua Segovia as Deaf Choir #3 *Maj Lesti as Deaf Choir #4 *Weston Mueller as Deaf Choir #5 *Tommy Kom as Deaf Choir #6 *Gianni Manganell as Deaf Choir #7 *Jade Fowler as Deaf Choir #8 *Emilee Wallace as Deaf Choir #9 *Marco Duarte as Deaf Choir #10 *Treshelle Edmand as Deaf Choir #11 Trivia *Some of the members of the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club were contestants on another Fox show, So You Think You Can Dance. *The crew of the show originally wanted Whitney Houston to play the part of Grace Hitchens. However, she declined to appear on the show. *Hairography was actually taught to the cast by Heather Morris like shown in the show. The line she uses to explain it is how she explained it to show creator, Ryan Murphy, who decided to put it in the script. *Brooke Lipton, Glee's assistant choreographer has a cameo as one of the Jane Addams Academy girls. *The word distract/distracted/distraction is said twenty times throughout the episode. *During the scene at Kurt's locker, Rachel is wearing the same outfit she wore in the previous episode, Ballad, when apologizing to Mr. Schuester. Errors *When Rachel is dressed in her black, tight dress at school and Finn turns around and Rachel asks Finn if he wants to help him with Hairography, she has one side of her hair behind her back. Then, when she mentions that she has had long hair since she was a toddler, her hair is now in front of her without seeing her hands come up to fix it. *When Quinn goes through Puck's phone, the text "Not wearing any" appears twice on the list of Puck's text history. Also, each text shown is under his "Sent" messages. Quotes Gallery TrueColorsNewDirections.png Hairography.png Hairography.jpg RachelKurtMakeover.png 46HairCrazyInLove.jpg tumblr_mmr0ioUq2j1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr0ioUq2j1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr0ioUq2j1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmr0ioUq2j1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5dbbzZMl61qd1240o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5dbbzZMl61qd1240o2_r3_250.gif tumblr_m5dbbzZMl61qd1240o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5dbbzZMl61qd1240o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo6_250.gif Tumblr masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr_maqmsn6hJx1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_maqmsn6hJx1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_maqmsn6hJx1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_maqmsn6hJx1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_maqmsn6hJx1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_maqmsn6hJx1ra5gbxo6_250.gif quinnhairo.jpg quinnhairo2.jpg quinnpucklol.jpg quinnpuck2.jpg quinny2.jpg Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo2 250.gif Tumblr mcc449x7Fi1qm15teo1 250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo5_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo7_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo6_250.gif tumblr_mybw544S6u1s3ruepo8_250.gif DontMakeMeOver.PNG Amber-riley-glee-dont-make-me-over-mp3.jpg G4.jpg pdp44.jpg 463043_1276167978809_full.jpg 475861_1277499637677_full.jpg G5mmk.jpg papa don't preach.jpg QUINNSPAPA.jpg tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mas3mtVtOl1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Quickpapagif.gif papadon't.gif shortsong.jpg tumblr_mpngvcNaBN1ra5gbxo5_250.gif papa don't preach.png Glee - Hairkl.jpg tumblr ktxxzgZMs41qa16rz.png tumblr ktxy1bHUId1qa16rz.png vlcsnap-2010-02-15-17h40m51s13.png sgu1e0.jpg 336071 1259814949090 full.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Hair/Crazy_in_Love HairBartie.jpg HairPezberry.jpg HairMercedes.jpg Hair.jpg QuinnNr36.gif 100109447_e4519760-5b63-4135-8359-6f5a3f421948-hairography-imagine.jpg 58180217_640.jpg Imagine.gif glee_episode11.jpg glee-imagine.jpg tumblr_ktxycxy7Or1qa16rz.png tumblr_ktxy8uuyDx1qa16rz.png tumblr_ktxy3q3W9D1qa16rz.png NewDirectionsHaverbrookDeafChoir.png Glee-Imagine-True-Colors-02-2009-11-25.jpg 50940985.jpg Artie1TC.jpg ollk.jpg Tina-true_colors.jpg true-colors-performed-by-cast-of-glee-show-mp3.jpg tc111.jpg vbf.jpg gbd.jpg bbygt.jpg KurtColors.gif gng.jpg vikhjhg.jpg tumblr_ktxyjrcYUD1qa16rz.png Tina_finally_gets_a_solo_and_sings_True_Colors..png gbgd.jpg TrueColors1.1.gif TrueColors2.gif TrueColors3.gif TrueColors5.gif TrueColors6.gif TrueColors7.gif TrueColors8.gif furt_true_colors.gif TCGIF.gif Tumblr n1v4mm4cum1qg8euoo1 250.gif Tumblr n1v4mm4cum1qg8euoo4 250.gif Tumblr n1v4mm4cum1qg8euoo3 250.gif Tumblr n1v4mm4cum1qg8euoo7 250.gif Videos Navigational